Naruto's Inferno
by death Nightwalker666
Summary: Naruto travels to the Christian hell to find those of Kami's Realm Naruto x Beatrice none romantic pairing First Date's Inferno game Naruto crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Abandon Hope All Ye who Read Here. **

**Hehe sorry couldn't resist and way welcome to my twelfth fan fiction and the first Naruto Dante's Inferno (Game) crossover.**

**Now before we start I am just putting up the Prologue for now until I get one of my other fics finishes.**

**Also I plan to try and make this one about 12 or 13 chapters long **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: THIS FAN FIC DOESN'T REFLECT MY OWN RELIGIOUS STANDING. I BELIEVE THAT EVERYONE CAN BELIEVE WHAT THEY WANT AS LONG AS THEY DON'T TRY TO FORCE THAT BELIEF ON TO OTHERS.**

* * *

Prologue

It had happened, Naruto Uzumaki laid dieing from Chakra depletion in a hospital bed at age twenty five. He had used up all his Chakra defeating the renegade Kabuto.

Fate though was on Naruto's side that day as he was able to name his friend Konohamaru as the Seventh Hokage. He was also aloud to say good bye to his wife of only six years Hinata Uzumaki and their five year old daughter Kushina Uzumaki.

As Naruto laid in his hospital bed and let the darkness of death consume him. He lamented over the deaths of his Jinchuriki brothers and sisters. As well as those of his friends who had already passed on through battle.

_Hopefully I will be able to see you all again soon. _Naruto thought as a tunnel of light appeared above him and felt compelled to follow it.

Hinata along with her daughter and Konohamaru cried at the loss of Naruto Uzumaki the official Sixth Hokage of Konoha.

_**666**_

When Naruto reached the end of the tunnel he found him self standing naked at the foot of three steps. At the top of which . Were a set of pearl white gates.

Before the gates stood a man in long white robes and a long white beard. Currently though the man was frowning at Naruto. To Naruto it was a familiar frown, a frown that clearly said 'you don't belong here'.

The man opened his mouth to speak when.

"JEHOVAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH ONE OF MY FOLLOWERS!" Shouted a clearly angry women.

The women who had appeared had long black hair that reached the small of her back and had a face that Naruto couldn't help but admit was as beautiful as Hinata's. The women like the man had on long flowing white clothing.

The women turned her gaze from the man to Naruto and smiled when she saw him, only to frown when she saw is appearance. Snapping her fingers Naruto was bathed in a white glow before it faded to reveial Naruto now dressed in a pure white version of his old Shinobi gear Chunin vest and the battle coat he once wore during Pains invasion included.

"Much Better" she said with a smile that never left her face although it was replaced with an angry scowl when she turned back to the man.

"Jehovah. You were going to condemn Naruto here to your hell were you not?" The women asked angrily.

"He is unclean. Just like many others from your realm Kami. And those who are unclean have no place in paradise." Answered Jehovah.

"_Others." _Parroted Kami who eyes narrowed. "Just how many from _my realm_ have you sent to your hell?" Kami asked.

"I have sent Twenty Seven unworthy souls to my hell. As well as the other eight like him!" answered Jehovah pointing at Naruto.

Hearing this Kami exploded with rage. "HOW DARE YOU SEND THOSE OF MY REALM TO YOUR HELL. KNOW THIS JEHOVAH I WILL BE SPEAKING TO THE OTHERS ABOUT THIS AND THEY WILL HAVE THEIR OWN QUESTIONS REGARDING HOW MANY OF THE SOULS OF THEIR REALMS ARE IN YOUR HELL." Shouted Kami who then looked at Naruto and saw he was now frightened of her.

Seeing this Kami's eyes softened before she approached him and gave him a gentle hug to calm him.

"Be not afraid Naruto Uzumaki. Your place in _my heaven _was assured long ago. But before you can enter you need to go to the Christian hell and free those that do not belong there." Explained Kami and saw Naruto nod in under standing.

"I will do as you ask Kami-Sama. Because from what I over heard he has sent my Jinchuriki brothers and sisters there as well. I will free al twenty seven of the souls there." answered Naruto only to see Kami shake her head.

"No Naruto-kun not all there may have a place in my court, some may but not all. That is why I will arm you with this Jade Buddha and on of my Shinigami's Tanto's. Use the Buddha to send those worthy to me. And the Tanto to send them to the Shinigami so that they may be punished." explained Kami who saw that Naruto was nervous about something.

"Ask your question child." Ordered Kami

"How am I to know who to save and who to condemn?" Asked Naruto and Kami simply smiled at him before kissing his forehead.

"You will know." answered Kami before she looked back to Jehovah. "You will provide him a guide of my choosing." Kami said to Jehovah who clenched his jaw before conceding to Kami's request.

"Who do you choose Kami?" asked the Christian god

"I choose the innocent Beatrice, for his guide for she has walked the Nine Circles her self when she was corrupted by your fallen one. I choose her because I trust her more than the poet that guided Dante" answered Kami and Jehovah simply nodded.

"She will meet him at the gates." said Jehovah who turned and left, whilst Kami looked at Naruto once more.

"To reach the Gate's Of Hell Naruto you must first go through the Dark Woods that have no clear path." Kami said pointing to a wooded area behind Naruto.

Looking behind him Naruto nodded before finding that Kami was gone and that in his had was the Tanto and that a small Jade Buddha now hung round his neck. Turning round Naruto ran towards the woods.

* * *

**Well here we go now like I said I will not be updating this again until I get one of my other stories finished first until that time comes please be patient. **


	2. HELP!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

SoulEmbrace2010

RAW666

akuichimonji

deathNightwalker666


End file.
